


Set Me Free

by Bluestreet



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Violence, Except he's not really a street thug, F/M, Fraxus is my OTP, Freed was trying to run away, Freed's dad is a meanie, I had to make a person up for Freed's dad, Laxus the street thug, Laxus tried to mug Freed, M/M, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Run away!Freed, Running Away, Self-Harm, Street thug!Laxus, That got really dark really fast, attempted suicide (sort of), fraxus, please heed the warnings in the tags, these tags are pointless, this could be triggering, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestreet/pseuds/Bluestreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed never planned to by cornered by the huge blonde, at three in the morning, in an alley that smelled of spray paint and garbage, while he was trying to run away. But then again, Freed never really got any choice about his lot in life.</p><p>Warning: This story contains material of violence, abuse, self-harm, and attempted suicide (sort of). This story is dark, so read at your own risk please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My friend, the amazing LinRiverSongBeifong, created a genius plot line that was just too good to pass up. I have Lin's permission to write and post my own take on the plot line, so here it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Mashima owns FT, and the plot line was created by the brilliant LinSongRiverBeifong. You can find that take on the prompt over on fanfiction.net (under BeautifulTendencies), or here. The name of the story is Out.

**Set Me Free**

* * *

**  
**Laxus swore, pressing the gun harder into the struggling boy's head and trying to force the thin stack of bills from the delicate hand. Despite the cold gun pressed to his head, the smaller boy was squirming and trying to push the blonde away, almost like he wanted Laxus to shoot him. The boy tried to push himself off the graffitied alley wall he was shoved against, clenching his fist even tighter, knuckles turning white. Honestly, did this kid not understand that this was a mugging? It was three in the morning, he had a gun against his skull, and there was no one to save him. This kid was either _very_ brave, or a complete idiot. The blonde grunted as he crushed his victim closer to the brick of the alley wall, finally managing to wrench the crisp bills from gossamer hand, before pocketing them and tucking his gun away. **  
**

"Please! You have to give that back! I need it!" The green-haired boy cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Really, what is the fuss about?!" Laxus replied, sighing exasperatedly. "From the look of you, that couldn't cover a fourth of one of your meals, and if I'm cautious, it could last me a whole god damn week."

"No! Please!" The boy whimpered, resisting Laxus's strength and trying to squeeze out from between the massive blonde and the rough brick wall. There was the sound of tearing fabric and panic bloomed across the boy's face, turning his features an ashen color. "Oh god," he whispered, aquamarine eyes widening in fear.

"What? Your pretty clothes ripped?" The blonde asked, voice dripping with sarcasm as he stepped away.

The boy slid down the wall of the alley, mouth open in shock. He curled forward, exposing his back to Laxus' eyes as he wrapped his arms around his knees and let out a strangled sob. "Don't look. I'm ugly. Please, _please_ don't look," he rasped, tears streaming down his cheeks.

There, beneath the ripped fabric of his crisp white shirt and red jacket, was a battlefield littered with pearly scars and blooming a sickening combination of yellow and purple with bruises. Old scars that were silver-colored, new scars that looked puffy and raised, like they were trying to heal. _Fresh_ scars that had small droplets of blood welling up from them.

"Man," Laxus breathed. "What the fuck happened to you?"

The kid just choked down a sob and tried to push his long hair over his shoulder so it would cover his back. He couldn't arrange it right, so he replied, "My dad."

"Fuck."

"Th-that money was for a bus fare. I was going to run away," the green-haired boy looked up, smiling sadly. "Guess that isn't going to happen. I thought it would come to this. I have one way out. One."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Shoot me."

"Hell no! I may have robbed you, but I ain't no murderer!"

"It isn't murder. Kill me. I don't have the courage to do it myself, and death can't be much worse than the hell I'm living in," the green-haired boy sniffed, tears beginning to leak out of his eyes again. "By the way, my name is Freed. You should know, considering what I hope you're about to do."

"I can't kill you! Damn! I have to mug people to survive, not because I'm some sick bastard."

Freed was sobbing in earnest now, shoulders trembling and voice quavering with desperation.

"Please..." He begged, looking up at the larger man with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please, just do it for me..."

"No! You don't deserve to die, and if anyone does, it's that asshole who calls himself your dad!"

"PLEASE!" prayed Freed, looking up at Laxus like he was some kind of god. "Please..." He trailed off, voice quieter now. "You have a gun. Use it. Please use it. It will be quicker this way. Set me free."


	2. Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for never updating! Honestly I've just been on the longest writer's block and then I realized... I had a chapter written... but I never posted it. So, here you guys go - thank you everyone who commented, subscribed, left kudos, or read the story - you're all greatly appreciated! I'll try to write some more for you guys. If you have any requests or ideas, please tell me (also, my writing has improved drastically. I made a few edits to this chapter from a while ago.)

 

Laxus stands there, jaw slack, as Freed's eyes roll back in his head, and he slumps onto the cold cement of the alley floor.

"Great. So now you've passed out on me," the blonde mutters to himself, crouching down to pick the green-haired boy up bridal style.

Laxus stands, adjusts Freed so as not to drop him, and turns back down the alley. He walks briskly, and tries to avoid the shady characters (the ones that are shadier than him at least) as he makes his way down the backstreets of Magnolia and towards a building he knows he shouldn't enter until tomorrow.

"Hey there, boy," rasps a voice.

The nineteen year-old whips around, clutching Freed closer to his chest instinctively. "Who's there?" Laxus demands.

"Just me. Say, would you be willing to share that prize you've caught? It seems pretty," says the same voice as a figure leans out from behind a dumpster. The person appears grungy and unkept, their hair matted and greasy beneath their filthy hat.

"Stay away from us!" Laxus growls, backing away from the strange person.  
The stranger holds their hands up in surrender and leans back again, disappearing from view. "Alright then, be on your way, if you aren't willing to share," they say, and chuckle in a way that suggests they find fear amusing.

Laxus takes the stranger's advice and turns tail, power-walking away as fast as he possible can. Damn creeps," he grumbles.

Soon enough Laxus is standing in a dark alley way, not unlike the one he had attempted to mug Freed in. Laxus glares at the black-painted metal door in front of him and fishes a key out of his pocket, momentarily having to shift Freed's weight so he won't drop him. He jams the key into the rusty door knob, turns it, and winces as it lets out several protesting squeaks. He yanks the door open, removes the key, and ducks inside quickly. He glances behind him suspiciously, shutting the door and locking it.

Laxus has to resist the urge to sneeze when he steps into the room. Everything is covered in a thick layer of dust, and what isn't coated in dust is underneath white sheets. He briefly sets his companion down on a sheet-covered armchair, lifts a white, dusty sheet from the couch, and shakes it out. Laxus lazily drapes the sheet over the back of the sofa before picking his companion up and setting him back down on the furniture.

He sits down on the armchair across from Freed, and rests his jaw in his hand. "And now, we wait," he mumbles to himself.

The hours ticked by slowly, and eventually Laxus gets up to go to the bathroom and then find something to eat. When he returns he finds Freed with his eyes open, staring at the white-washed ceiling.

"So," Freed starts, eyes never leaving the ceiling. "You probably think I'm a freak, huh." He smiles softly in way that told Laxus he is trying his best not to cry, and chuckles in an attempt to mask his despair.

"I'm Laxus, by the way, and you're not a freak, you dumbass! I mean, sure, your hair is a weird color, but a couple of friends of mine have naturally blue or pink hair, so who am I to judge?" Laxus shrugs and continues. "Besides, I need to bring you up to the safe house and get you patched up."

Freed flips himself around so that he's lying on his side and rests his head in hand, bracing his elbow against the seat of the couch. "Safe house?" He asks, brows furrowed in curiosity.

"Safe house," Laxus confirms, and begins to start another sentence, but stops when he hears a key being shoved into the door knob. A couple of rusty screeches echoe in the room as the knob turns and the door swings open with a creak of objection.  
We should really oil the hinges… He thinks to himself.  
Freed jolts into a sitting position at the sound of the door, legs crossed, posture perfect, hands folded neatly in his lap. The blonde just observes silently before turning his head towards the opening door.  
"Sil, why didn't you tell anyone your keys were stolen?" A silver-haired boy asks, holding the door open for a shorter boy with powder blue hair.

The blue-haired one, which Freed correctly assumes is 'Sil,' is looking at the floor and fiddling with the edge of his sweater.

"Sil?" the taller of the two asks, shutting and locking the door behind them. Neither of the two have noticed Laxus and Freed yet.

'Sil' sniffs a bit and starts to talk at a volume barely above a whisper. "I- I- I was scared and-" he stops talking and freezes in horror when he looks up and sees Laxus.

Laxus seems oblivious to the fact that Sil is frozen in fear, and gets up to approach the silver-haired boy. "Lyon, we have a new mess to fix up," he begins, but Lyon makes a hand motion that screams SHUT UP YOU IDIOT and Laxus stops dead and snaps his mouth shut.

Laxus throws Lyon an annoyed look in response, and starts walking towards the pair again. "Yeah, well, I'm here, and there's nothing you can really do about it, Frostbite. So fuck off."

Sil flinches at the blonde's words and shrinks back, breathing out a sentence softly in a heart-shattering, broken voice. "P-please… Not... not the wrench…" his eyes glaze over with a memory, and Freed knows that Sil isn't seeing Laxus anymore; he's seeing some tormentor from his past.

The silver-haired teen next to the bluenette sucks in a sharp breath, slowly turning to look at his friend. "Basil?" He pleads, reaching out to gently pull the smaller to him. Basil tucks his head against Lyon's chest and clings to him like a koala. Lyon glares daggers at Laxus and hisses, venom staining his words, "Now look at what you've done, Laxus! You know he can't handle you! That is why we specifically agreed that you were to not be here on Wednesdays, the day that Basil frequents the group most often!" Lyon doesn't even give the blonde a chance to reply, instead opting to take Basil by the hand and guide him across the room and up a staircase.

An uncomfortable silence settles over the room, and it seems thicker than the layer of dust coating everything, making it feel like the world has stopped turning on its axis for a moment. Freed is almost afraid to break it, but before he can get the chance to, Laxus sighs and runs a hand through his spiky blonde hair, muttering some sarcastic comment to himself, and them something that almost sounds apologetic. The silence shatters like glass on a sidewalk and Freed suddenly feels like a weight has been lifted from his chest and the world has started to move again.

"Who were they?" He asks, in desperate need of a conversation after that horrible, paralyzing silence.

His companion sighs again and turns around, sitting back down in the armchair, still carding his hand through his blonde locks. "That was Basil and Lyon, some friends- er, acquaintances -of mine. They're both members of the support group, but Lyon mostly comes here to see his brother and Basil. You've probably already guessed the Sil is the one with the blue hair. Don't ask what he's here for, or you might set him off again, and then Lyon might rip your throat out. You know what, don't ask anyone here what they're in for, unless they ask you."

Freed nods in understanding, relaxing his posture again and slumping back against the couch.

"I see you've got the pretty-boy posture habit."

"What do you mean by-"

"Don't worry. A lot of us have it… Speaking of the rest, you gotta meet 'em. After I patch you up, 'course," Laxus muses, standing and pulling Freed up with an amount of strength that Freed really should of expected, but nonetheless, surprises him.

Laxus leans in, close to Freed's ear, whispering what comes out of his mouth next, "Now, Greeny, I'm gonna need you to not say a damn word about that mugging incident, alright? I'll explain it later."

Freed nods again, eager to escape the closeness of the situation.

Laxus steps back, and Freed nearly sighs in relief. "Alright, follow me, Greeny," he says, spinning on his heel and sauntering towards and up the stairs, hands in his pockets and headphones swinging aimlessly around his neck.

Freed follows behind him, really wishing the back of his jacket and dress shirt weren't ripped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and and subscriptions are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* feel free to send suggestions or requests (≧▽≦) 
> 
> You can find me on Instagram here: @kiri.plum and here: @lgbtea.plus  
> And on tumblr here: plushcacti.tumblr.com (even though I never post)  
> And fanfiction.net here: https://m.fanfiction.net/u/6667719/

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Weeeeeelll. That certainly very got dark very fast. I hope you enjoyed reading that! Review please Cx I need the feedback...


End file.
